1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hip screw systems for fixing proximal femurs and more specifically to an improved compression hip screw plate having an anteverted barrel and/or a bowed side plate.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Hip screw systems typically include a lag screw for extending through a femoral neck and for being fixed to a femoral head, a compression hip screw plate having a barrel for receiving the outer end of the lag screw and having a side plate for being fixed to the lateral aspect of a femoral shaft, and a compression screw for joining the lag screw and screw plate together in such a manner to cause the femoral head, neck and shaft to be held in compression, etc. Such hip screw systems are commonly used to secure trochanteric, neck and head fractures of the upper or proximal end of femurs, and may a/so be modified to fix fractures of the supracondylar area of the femur.
Lower, U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,920, issued Sep. 23, 1986, discloses a basic compression hip screw system including a lag screw for extending through the upper shaft and neck and into the head of a femur; a screw plate having a barrel for extending into the upper shaft of the femur and over the outer end of the lag screw and having a side plate for being fixed to the lateral aspect of the femur; a compression screw for joining the lag screw to screw plate in a manner to place the upper shaft, neck and head of the femur in compression; and a locking pin for fitting in coacting grooves in the lag screw and barrel to selectively prevent rotation of the lag screw with respect to the barrel.
Prior hip screw systems frequently take away the natural anteversion of the femoral neck.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a compression hip screw plate for a hip screw system with a barrel that is anteverted to match the longitudinal axis of a femoral neck of a proximal femur that is anteverted relative to the lateral axis of the shaft of the proximal femur and/or with a side plate that is bowed to match the bow of the lateral axis of the shaft of the proximal femur.